La Paris
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Doctor Beverly Chrusher sit at a small diner in Paris, waiting for someone. She's nervous. As a matter of fact, she's not been this nervous in years.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek TNG.**

* * *

 **La Paris**

 **Doctor Beverly Chrusher sit at a small diner in Paris, waiting for someone. She's nervous. As a matter of fact, she's not been this nervous in years.**

"I'm one of the best doctors in Starfleet, damn it. There's no reason to not feel cool." thinks Beverly.

She wear her Starfleet uniform. It's become a habit for her to wear it even while off duty, like right now.

Beverly almost never wear civilian clothing anymore.

"Are you waiting for a date, madame?" says a waitress in a French accent.

"Yes. Seems like he's late though." says Beverly.

"Can I get you something in the meantime?" says the waitress.

"No, thanks. I prefer to wait." says Beverly.

"As you wish...uh...your name is?" says the waitress.

"Commander Beverly Charlene Crusher, CMO of the USS Enterprise." says Beverly.

"I hope you're having a good day, Miss Crusher." sasy the waitress.

The waitress walk away.

12 minutes later.

Captain Jean-Luc Picard enter the room. Turns out that he is Beverly's date.

Apparently they have decided to admit their feelings for each other.

Jean-Luc wear a white tuxedo and a black fedora hat, obviously having taken inspiration from his favorite holodeck character of Dixon Hill PI.

"Over here, captain." says Beverly with a slightly awkward wave of her right hand.

She blush a bit.

"Jean-Luc, not captain. We're off duty here, Bev." says Jean-Luc with a friendly calm smile, being not nervous at all.

"Alright, sir...uh...I mean, Jean-Luc. I'm glad you could make it." says Beverly.

"Nothing could keep me away from this. Not even a Borg or a Romulan." says Jean-Luc.

"I like how that sounds." says Beverly.

"Will I see you back on the Enterprise next month?" says Jean-Luc.

"You truly will. It's been nice to have some time off, but I also look forward to getting back to work." says Beverly.

"It's going to be good to have you back. Doctor Freida Michaels isn't even close to being such a talented doctor as you are. And trust me, most of the crew would absolutely agree with me." says Jean-Luc.

"Thanks, Jean-Luc. You always knew how to make me smile." says Beverly with a cute sweet smile.

"Quite the day, right, Bev?" says Jean-Luc.

"It truly is." says Beverly as she look out through the glass wall and see the beautiful summer sunshine that shine over the city.

The waitress appear again and Jean-Luc, speaking in French, order food and wine.

"What did you order?" says Beverly.

"That's a surprise." says Jean-Luc.

"I hope you're not trying to prank me." says Beverly.

"Bev, you know that I gave up that side of myself years ago. I'm much too old for pranks these days." says Jean-Luc.

"Alright then, sir." says Beverly.

"Maybe we could go dance after the dinner." says Jean-Luc.

"Please, dancing's fun, but I no longer do it in public." says Beverly.

"If so we could dance in a place that's not very public or do something else." says Jean-Luc.

"I'd prefer to not dance at all." says Beverly.

"Then that's how it shall be." says Jean-Luc.

"Thanks." says Beverly.

"Indeed." says Jean-Luc.

"You came straight off the holodeck?" says Beverly.

"No. This is not my Dixon Hill costume, it simply is based on it." says Jean-Luc.

"Okay. It fit you though." says Beverly.

"Yeah, I guess it does." says Jean-Luc.

"J'espère que ce sera délicieux, Monsieur Picard." says the waitress as she show up with the food, which is classic bouillabaisse, fresh tomato-bread and white wine.

"Je vous remercie." says Jean-Luc.

The waitress walk away and Jean-Luc and Beverly starts to eat.

"It taste wonderful." says Beverly, being very much a woman instead of a Starfleet officer for the first time since Jack's death.

"I'm glad you like it, Bev." says Jean-Luc.

45 minutes later, the dinner's coming to an end.

Beverly open up her jacket a bit, revealing some cleavage and moan in a sensual tone as she give Jean-Luc a kiss.

Suddenly a beep can be heard from Beverly's combadge.

"Doctor, please report to sickbay." says a familiar male voice over the com.

"On my way, Jean-Luc." says Beverly as she tap her combadge. "Computer...end program."

The French romantic diner fade to the Enterprise E's holodeck 2.

Beverly close her jacket again as she exit the holodeck, step into a nearby turbolift and says "Deck 14, sickbay."

Beverly cry a bit, sad that what happened was only a holodeck simulation, even though she knew that all the time.

 **The End.**


End file.
